Strange Tales Vol 1 116
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = The Radio | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 133 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A ham radio operator is granted three wishes by the person he is communicating with. However, his greed and an argument with his neighbor causes him to squander his opportunity. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Bill Barton Other Characters: * Mr. Sparks Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Return to the Nightmare World! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Steve Ditko | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In the Dream Dimension, Nightmare has prepared a potion that will bring humans into his dimension and trap them while they sleep. Doctor Strange is contacted by the police to solve a case where people can not be awakened after falling asleep. Doctor Strange discover that the sleeping people are under a spell. Using a chant found in the Book of Vishanti, Doctor Strange is able to enter the Dream Dimension. Inside, Doctor Strange evades the first traps of Nightmare and frees the imprisoned men, but is then himself trapped. Using his amulet, Strange defeats Nightmare's minion, the Spinybeast, and escapes to the mortal world. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * (Nightmare's steed) * Other Characters: * * * Dr. Warren * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes In the Clutches of the Puppet Master! * The Puppet Master was last seen in . How he escaped death in that story is revealed in this issue. * The narrative of this story states that the Human Torch is returning from his battle against the Sandman, which occurred in , however continuity-wise, this story takes place between and . * The Puppet Master asks the cab driver to take him to Idlewild Airport, as was the name of the airport when this story was first published. Later it was renamed the John F. Kennedy International Airport following Kennedy's assassination. As such the fact that the Puppet Master refers to it as Idlewild should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Return to the Nightmare World! * The amulet that Doctor Strange is wearing here is the Amulet of Agamotto, it should not be confused with the Eye of Agamotto which is gifted to Strange in . * Doctor Strange's assistant Wong is not named here, and remains unnamed until . Publication Notes * As seen on page one, Story One is "Based upon an idea by Tommy and Jimmy Goodkind, Hewelett Harbor, N.Y." * As also seen on page one, Story One is Job#'X-515'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}